


Pick Me Up

by kalypso_of_ogygia



Category: Green Gables Fables
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chemistry, F/M, Modern, Pick-Up Lines, Shirbert, Tests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypso_of_ogygia/pseuds/kalypso_of_ogygia
Summary: What's a girl to do when she's studying in the library and a certain someone starts slipping her awful pickup lines?(In which Anne and Gilbert engage each other in a pick-up line war)





	Pick Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Another of my old Shirbert fics. I think there was a prompt to this but I forgot what it was but anyway, I hope you guys like it :)
> 
> P.S. It's only 'T' because I wasn't sure if pick-up lines were a General Audiences sort of thing?? Feel free to correct me?

 

Gil pushes a piece of paper towards her. Even without opening, she knows. Risking the imminent possibility of a face palm, she opens it anyway.

“ _Is there a science room nearby or am I just sensing the Chemistry between us?_ ” Her eyes shoot lasers of disbelief as they look up at him. “Wow, that’s just _awful_.”

He wiggles his eyebrows a little, something she’d find endearing if he isn’t being such an annoying human all the time. “Aw, c’mon, Shirley, put a little more emotion into that!”

“You _do_ know we’re supposed to be studying for the test, right? Like, the Chemistry exam we haven’t even started prepping for yet!” She tosses the paper into the bin. Score! “At least you’re making appropriately-themed pickup lines.”

He raises his eyebrows at her, definitely not taking her seriously. “You’re just jealous you don’t have my mad pickup-line making skills.”

She rolls her eyes then continues drawing the different models of an atom. “By ‘mad’, you do mean ‘horrendous’ or ‘dreadful’, right? Because if yes, then I’m most certainly not! Besides, everyone in Avonlea High knows you have the absolute worst pickup lines ever.”

“Not true. Definitely not true, because I know you make _worse_.”

“Please. I can make better pickup lines _in my sleep_.”

“Wanna bet?”

“Oh, is that a _challenge_?”

“If you’re up for it.”

“CHALLENGE ACCEPTED, GILBERT BLYTHE, CHALLENGE ACCEPTED.” She rips a page from her notebook and scribbles furiously, then hands him the finished product with a smug smile.

“ _I want our love to be like pi – irrational and never-ending_.” He snorts, then says, “Oh yeah? Well beat this!” He scribbles something down and slides it over to her.

“ _Baby, you give me sudden protracted cardiac arrhythmia every time I see you._ ” Almost as quick, she gives him a new one. And they go on, forgetting about covalent bonds and stoichiometry for a few snicker-filled moments. Their revision lay neglected as they passed paper after paper of geeky, nerdy pickup lines.

“ _You must be a choir director, because you make my heart sing!_ ”

“ _If you ask Thomas Paine, he'll tell you that dating me is Common Sense._ ”

“ _You must be related to Tesla because you're electrifying._ ”

“ _I've got my ion you, baby!_ ”

“ _Every function without you will always be void of love._ ”

“ _Baby, every time I see you, my cardiovascular system gets all worked up._ ”

“ _Baby, if you were words on a page, you'd be what they call FINE PRINT!_ ”

Now it’s his turn. But he just stares at her, as if… well, she doesn’t know. His gaze is heavy, like his thoughts are anchors pulling him under. They’re like a thousand horses running through his eyes and she asks herself, _Why is he being serious all of a sudden? They’re just pickup lines!_

Finally, he carefully writes something down and hands it over to her.

“ _How do you even manage to take my breath away?_ ” She looks at him, triumphant. “Technically, this isn’t even a pickup line, so it doesn’t count. Ha! This means I win.” With a celebratory grin, she collects all their papers, folds them away, and adds, “ _Now_. Can we focus of Chemistry _now_?”

For a quiet minute, he just looks at her. But he cracks his usual grin just as soon and says, “As you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on ogygianmentality@tumblr.com


End file.
